Mythical Beasts
The Mythical Beasts are a group of seven highly intelligent and powerful creatures that roamed during Outhria's primordial ages. They were often described as "peaceful, but prone to violence", and were known to be highly protective of the world's natural way of things. Each beast is identified as a ruler of an element or natural plane, and are currently sealed in their "kuls" or havens due to the Shardlord's Aegis of Absolution, in which he lulled them into a slumber, hoping they can't be used against his grand plan. Their discovery starts from finding the Vault of Mythics in the Ichia Catacombs, accessible only on Rising difficulty. The vault contains glyphs that depict how they can be awakened from their slumber to learn of their ancient history, and it is suggested that the Shardlord wrote on how to do this, due to its unending golden font. Adventurers are set on a long quest throughout Outhesta to discover more about them and to locate the Chamber of Somnum, which, if solved, opens the gates to all seven beasts. History ... The Beasts 'Valthalu' Valthalu is a large, amethyst covered kraken that is the mythical beast representing the oceans. It is a being known for the destruction of several ships and freighters in the past that made the mistake of hunting its kind. It is located in the Abyssal Crypt, a deep, underground lair which can only be opened by solving the Kraken Enigma. 'Ferociaus' Ferociaus is a giant, golden lion that is the mythical beast representing the fields. It is described as the "pinnacle" of courage and the spirit guardian of all natural beasts. In ancient times, hunters would attempt to take down Ferociaus, who had begun to have a distaste of humanoids. It is located in the Infernal Cavern, on the top of a highly volatile volcano, and can only be accessed by solving the Lion Enigma. 'Saigo'no'me' Saigo'no'me is a jet black crow, being the mythical beast of the skies. It is the most secretive of the beast, and it is known that when someone dies, one of its kin oversees the death afterwards. Saigo'no'me has been known to be able to hide in any form of shadow, leading many to ponder if it really exists. It can be found in the Clandestine Vault, a high peak surrounded by boulders twisted by celestial energy. It requires the solving of the Crow Enigma. 'Shi'tao' Shi'tao is a brilliant red dragon, being the mythical beast of both life and death. It is described as the most powerful of the mythical beasts; it is said that any and all dragonkind have connections to Shi'tao. Shi'tao has been known to reverse life and death multiple times. It is located in the Final Sepulcher, which is found in the core of Outhesta. It can be accessed through competing the Dragon Enigma. 'Klaxra' Klaxra is a large, heavily armored spider, being the mythical beast of the shadows. It is known to be the most "evil" of the beasts, despite the beast themselves being good inherently. It has created large web constructs in its tomb, and is the only known Beast to have died, but was able to resurrect itself. It is found in the Deathly Tomb, a dark and interconnecting set of mazes rumored to be in the Skull-Lands. It can be accessed through the Spider Enigma. 'Lobra' Lobra is a majestic white wolf with black eyes, being the mythical beast of the light. It has known to have removed its eyes out and replaced with bandages after being forced to witness evil visions in the past in order to protect the people of ancient times. Kaijin No Sai states Lobra is the fastest Beast on Outhria. It is found in the Jagged Ossuary, feeding on the bones of its enemies, on the side of a death-faced cliff. It can be found after completing the Wolf Enigma. 'Asha'la' Asha'la is a large armored tortoise, being the mythical beast of natural order and the forests. Asha'la is the oldest of the beasts, and currently the weakest in physical strength though it exudes power using both the sun and the moon. A piece of Asha'la's shell was used to make the shield of Axiom the Murderous. It is found in the Natural Lair, heavily disguised in the forests of Pacemia. It can be accessed through solving the Tortoise Enigma. *A turtle, named Asha'la, located in the Natural Lair. Discovery ...